En su mente
by Eva Vidal
Summary: ¿Que pensamientos, dudas, temores y esperanzas se pueden cruzar en sus mentes... en sus corazones? 5º chapter up!.
1. Rukia

En su mente.

Rukia: Remembranzas bajo la lluvia

Lo tenía ahí, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, tendido en el suelo y la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos, lavando el cielo y sus corazones.

Había caído sobre ella, agotado, tras pelear con el Big Fish, frustrado por no haber acabado con él y haber dejado a sus propios demonios a medio exorcizar.

Y ahí estaba ella, reviviendo recuerdos del pasado. Un pasado que creía enterrado, pero que se había desempolvado desde que Ichigo había aparecido en su vida o ella se había aparecido en la de él.

"Solo diré que Rukia-chan esta en la edad" o "no soy capaz de separar a una pareja tan prometedora", le había dicho Saidou Ekichi.

¿Cuánto tardarían en la Sociedad de las Almas en saber que ella había entregado sus poderes a un humano?

Un par de días quizás...

Miro a su regazo y sintió en su propia alma el dolor que su compañero había sentido.

El destino era una cosa graciosa, penso.

¿Seria esta una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz ¿seria su felicidad aquel ser que descansaba apoyado en sus rodillas y con el que había compartido tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Una vez amo a alguien. Idolatro a alguien, envidio a la que era su mujer, las atenciones y demostraciones de afecto que este le profesaba. Quiso ser aquella mujer con todo lo que aquello significaba. Pero el castigo por añorar tal alegría se abatió sobre ella: con sus propias manos le había arrebatado la vida al objeto de su afecto, a su Dios... a Shiba Kaien.

Lloro hasta secarse, grito hasta que su voz se transformo en una letanía monótona y sin fuerzas, convirtiéndose en la persona que había sido hasta hace poco tiempo atrás: fría, racional, pragmática y correcta.

Volvió a mirar a Ichigo.

Gracias a él había vuelto a sonreír.

Su torso estaba al descubierto. ¿En que momento le había quitado el kendogi? Se lo había sacado por inercia y la lluvia había lavado sus heridas.

Su cuerpo más que su mente habían reaccionado a la necesidad de curarle las heridas, a ser de ayuda más que un estorbo, a demostrarle y vanagloriarse, cuando abriera los ojos, de su excelente manejo del kidoh...

¿O tal vez era por otra cosa?

"Oh Kurosaki-kun – le diría con esa voz falsa de muchachita light que a él tanto disgustaba – pense que no pararías de hacer el vago y dormir, roncas muy fuerte, tu futura esposa no te aguantara..."

De seguro se enojaría. Había descubierto que le fascinaba hacerlo enojar y mas aun, ver que él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo más que gruñir.

Miro su rostro, relajado, con el ceño sin fruncir. Que diferente se veía.

Hasta antes de este incidente había creído que Ichigo había nacido sin sonreír. Pero se equivocaba. Y aunque no había querido preguntarle y entrometerse en su vida, él le había dado a entender que algún día le contaría el porque y el origen de muchos de sus comportamientos y manías.

Al parecer no era la única que había tenido una vida miserable. Lo ocurrido con la madre de Ichigo era aun peor que crecer sin conocerla, como a ella le había pasado. Lo único que sabia y que le había contado la dulce viejecita que la había criado hasta los siete años era que una mujer muy parecida a ella la había abandonado a la entrada de su choza. Mucho tiempo después cuando fue adoptada por la familia Kuchiki, vio por primera vez el retrato de Hisana, la esposa de su hermano y la duda se instalo en su mente¿seria Hisana su madre¿un pariente cercano quizás? Nunca lo sabría.

Lo único que sabia era que en los ojos de Ichigo parecía ver la misma tristeza que la gente decía ver en sus ojos violeta.

Era sabido por todos, a pesar de su carácter huraño, la popularidad que el pelinaranjo tenia especialmente entre las chicas, aunque entre chismes de pasillo y de recreo nunca había escuchado el nombre de alguna muchacha que hubiera sido novia de Ichigo, solo había algunos rumores sobre Tatsuki…

¿Pero que demonios le importaba a ella que el bello durmiente tuviera un harem o un fansclub suspirando por él?

Ella era solo su... como decirlo... asesora en la casería de hollows, su compañera...

"Aunque te mueres por ser algo mas ¿no?" le decía su conciencia.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su pensar que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia. Sus manos recorrían la mandíbula del chico, moviendo con autentico placer sus dedos por su cabello anaranjado para después dirigirse a su barbilla, recorrer el puente de su nariz, su frente, sus labios...

Las alejo como si le hubiera dado la corriente, pero aun así no podía dejar de mirar su rostro. Se veía tan relajado, calmo y sereno, idéntico a...

No. ¡Cuantas veces tienes que repetirte a ti misma, idiota, que Ichigo no es él, que no le llegara ni a los talones!, que...

Que lo que sentía por ambos era totalmente distinto... pero a la vez parecido.

Que mientras estuvo vivo, Shiba Kaien, ella se sentía como en un sueño, anestesiada por la dicha, feliz de obedecerle y estar con él... en cambio Ichigo...

No obedecía ni entendía razones, realizaba todo sin pensar, era un desconsiderado, falto de tacto y la única manera en que ambos se "entendían" era discutiendo, gritando y golpeándose.

Aunque después de cada bronca ella se quedara con ganas de seguir discutiendo, de seguir golpeándolo, de que la tomara por la cintura y la atrajera hacia él, que la mirara con sus ojos cafés y le robara un beso apasionado y tortuoso, como los de las películas que había visto en casa de Inoue junto con las demás chicas...

"A eso se le llama deseo – le decía su conciencia nuevamente, que se comportaba, hablaba y lucia como su yo falso y superficial que mostraba delante de sus compañeros de clase – y Saidou tenia razón: te mueres por experimentar los placeres de la carne con este humano y poner en practica esas tretas románticas que lees en los libros que Kunieda-san te presta..."

No es verdad, no podía ser verdad.

Sus manos habían viajado hacia la herida, sin tocar la piel, distanciadas un par de centímetros, concentrándose y pronunciando el rezo correspondiente.

Era mejor que se dedicara a eso antes que seguir divagando sobre su estado emocional. Era Kuchiki Rukia y no podía darse el lujo de una debilidad semejante. Enamorarse de un humano. Que tontería.

Tras un par de minutos la magia había dado resultado, las heridas habían sido selladas y sin un atisbo de cicatrices. Ichigo parecía respirar mejor y había recuperado algo de color. Su amplio tórax subía y bajaba rítmicamente al compás de cada respiro y no podía –o no quería – dejar de mirarlo. Embelesada, sintiéndose culpable pero a la vez fascinada. Antes había visto a hombres semidesnudos, en su escuadrón por ejemplo, pero no era lo mismo.

Sus manos volvieron a bajar tímidamente, hasta apoyarse en su totalidad sobre su pecho, deslizándose por el, acariciando cada músculo en un lento descenso por su abdomen. Fantaseo con las consecuencias de tirar el lazo que sujetaba el hakama, viendo que había debajo.

Pareció rescatar un poco de cordura cuando un suspiro por parte de Ichigo la puso en alerta. ¿Que había sido eso, un simple suspiro o un gemido de placer?

Enrojeció violentamente como si hubiera sido pillada en una travesura y decidió alejar sus manos. Volvió a mirar su rostro y sus labios entreabiertos...

Su último atisbo de cordura recuperada se fue al carajo.

Descendió lentamente, sintiéndose arder por dentro, mientras depositaba aquella anaranjada y testaruda cabeza en el suelo para poder acercarse mejor. Un nudo de tensión se había alojado en su estomago y respiraba lentamente, como temiendo despertarlo. Primero solo rozo sus labios, como una caricia, cerrando sus ojos, para finalmente posarlos y apretarlos contra los de él. Se disponía a separarse cuando sintió que los labios de Ichigo ejercían presión bajo los de ella. Entreabrió los ojos y lo vio durmiendo, pero aun así él le devolvía el beso, cadenciosamente, invitándola a entreabrir sus labios para él.

Estoy soñando – penso – no puede ser, pero es verdad, este escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo y que siento es real...

Solo supo que le siguió la corriente y correspondió a su intensidad, que se quemaba en el ardor de aquel beso, que el nudo en su estomago se soltaba y se dejaba llevar; pero que también una opresión en su pecho crecía: era pena, dolor, alegría, amor o una mezcla de todas ellas. Creía saber que era. Era la primera vez, en mucho pero mucho tiempo en que alguien le dedicaba una expresión de afecto, que le consideraban un ser con sentimientos y no una simple entidad exterminadora. Y aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si Ichigo estaba consciente o no, aquel momento de intimidad la desarmo. Despego sus labios de los de él y lo vio a través de sus ojos llorosos, sin poder evitar que una lagrima cayera sobre la mejilla del chico.

Se irguió y limpio la cara, toco su boca como tratando de retener aquel instante que se vio obligada a interrumpir, agradeciendo mentalmente que Ichigo no despertase.

-Rukia... – lo escucho murmurar, se sobresalto y pregunto si se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Si?

-¿Paro de llover? – le pregunto con los ojos cerrados y voz cansada.

-Si, paro hace un momento – les contesto, secándose las lagrimas, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-¿Entonces porque hay una gota de agua en mi mejilla?

-Es una lágrima.

-¿Tuya?

-¿Y de quien mas va a ser?, tonto - se levanto evitando a toda costa mirarle – levántate de una vez... o es que acaso Kurosaki-kun aun quiere ser el pequeño bebe dormilón que ronca sin parar. – le dijo, picándolo y haciéndolo enojar.

-Yo no ronco... – se mira el pecho – ¿porque estoy desnudo?

-Semidesnudo – le aclaro Rukia – tuve que curarte la herida, imbécil.

-¿Estas segura? – le pregunto el pelinaranjo mientras se tocaba el pecho en el lugar donde debería haber estado la herida y después se llevaba los dedos a los labios.

-¡Por supuesto¿a que viene esa pregunta?! – le grito enfadada, mirando la extraña expresión que había tomado su rostro. Tras unos minutos de silencio él le respondió.

-Me siento demasiado bien... relajado – la miro interrogante – ¿estas segura que no hiciste nada mas conmigo?

-¡Ya te dije que solo te cure la herida con mi Kidoh!, que por lo demás es excelente como ya sabias.

-Si, si, ya se que eras una sabihonda en tu instituto en la Sociedad de las Almas, pero deja de dar lata y pásame mi kendogi

-Pues recógelo tu mismo, que no soy tu criada, yo iré a ver como esta Kon y tus hermanas...

Se giro y comenzó a caminar. Aun escuchaba las quejas de Ichigo a sus espaldas.

Se llevo las manos a sus labios y cerro los ojos. El suave calor del riatsu de Ichigo parecía haber quedado pegado a su alma, confortándola, llenándola.

No, no puedes enamorarte Rukia – se dijo a si misma – tienes que eliminar dichos sentimientos o terminaras herida nuevamente, o aun peor, lo herirás a él...

Pero como podría hacer aquello cuando aquel cuerpo falso se estremecía como si de un cuerpo real se tratase de solo imaginar a Ichigo volviéndola a besar, a tocar...

Ahora solo le quedaba seguir adelante, sin flaquear, se lo debía a ella misma y a Ichigo, sobre todo a él.

Miro al cielo nocturno. Vio que se había despejado y aparecían las estrellas.

Sabia que su decisión le costaría, pero no vasilaria, seguiría al lado de Ichigo hasta que su tiempo ahí acabase... hasta que se armara de valor de confesarle lo que sentía y tal vez... y solo tal vez...


	2. Ichigo

En su mente.

Ichigo: Conociendo a Rukia.

**-¿Eres idiota o que? – le contestaba, con su desgano habitual a Keigo – ya te dije que entre Rukia y yo no hay nada.**

**-¿Estas seguro?**

**-Ya te lo dije.**

**-¿Y que hacen cada vez que se desaparecen los dos? – esta vez era Mizuiro, a quien no podría engañar tan fácilmente.**

¿Que responder?

¿Que decirles para que de una maldita y enésima vez lo dejaran en paz?

Keigo era el mas insistente de los dos, aunque Mizuiro no lo hacia nada de mal. Este ultimo era el mas desenvuelto amorosamente hablando. Tenía una facilidad para conseguir novia impresionante y para colmo, siempre eran mayores y buenísimas. Por otro lado, Keigo se había encaprichado con Rukia, gracias a la jovial e inocentona personalidad que esta mostraba para todos en la escuela. Se había convertido rápidamente en el centro de atención no solo de Keigo, sino de varios alumnos de la clase y del instituto. Constantemente su casillero era bombardeado de cartas amorosas, invitaciones a salir e incluso le llegaban invitaciones a fiestas exclusivas.

Estaban en la azotea del edificio almorzando y desde las mallas de seguridad veían al grupo de chicas de Inoue cerca de los árboles, siendo Rukia una de ellas.

Rukia.

Era como observar a otra chica. Esa morena bajita que sonreía con cordialidad no podía ser ella. Quien podría imaginarse siquiera que debajo de esa apariencia de princesa de algodón de azúcar se escondía una princesa de hielo, irascible, mandona, mal genio y sabelotodo.

Solo el conocía el verdadero rostro de Kuchiki Rukia. Pero también conocía, por así decirlo, su lado sensible. Sabía que aquella faceta oscura era solo la superficie e intuía que con el paso del tiempo acabaría conociendo más de ella.

**-¿Porque sonríes de esa manera? – pregunto Keigo, gritando y señalándolo con el dedo.**

**-Yo no sonrió – maldición, pensó Ichigo, había sonreído sin querer mientras divagaba sobre la doble personalidad de Rukia. Y ahora, ese entupido de Keigo estaría imaginándose un millón de estupideces.**

**-Si, si lo hiciste – confirmo Mizuiro – "casi" te veías... humano.**

**-¿Que carajo quieres decir con eso?**

**-Lo que dije, de seguro estabas recordando algo placentero.**

**-¡¡Que!! ¿Placentero? – Keigo gritaba a mas no poder, con sus facciones desfiguradas, haciéndolo parecer mas loco de lo que ya era – no es posible, acaso tu... tu... tu y la adorable, perfecta y delicada Kuchiki-san...**

**-¡¡Cállate imbecil!! – le grito, dandole su ya acostumbrado golpe en el rostro para calmarlo. Como podian ser tan ciegos y no advertir que la enana esa les tomaba el pelo a todos... adorable y delicada mis pelotas... – y tu Mizuiro, deja de decir estupideces, que este otro se lo cree todo.**

**-Yo no digo nada, es obvio para todo el instituto que entre tú y Kuchiki-san hay algo.**

**-¿Para todo el instituto?**

**-Si, algunos hacen apuestas sobre ello, pero no te salgas del asunto y contesta la pregunta.**

**-Yo no contestare ninguna maldita pregunta.**

**-Entonces lo confirmas, es verdad estas saliendo con Kuchiki.**

**-¡¡No, no es verdad!! - gritaba Keigo, sin parar, alertando y atrayendo la atención de los otros alumnos que estaban en la azotea.**

**-Cuantas veces tengo que repetirles que entre Rukia y yo no hay nada.**

**-¿Rukia?, ¿porque no la llamas por su apellido como los demás?**

**-Porque somos amigos, entupido.**

**-Pero por lo menos confirmas que son amigos**

**-Solamente amigos – le confirmo Ichigo.**

**-Amigos en camino de convertirse en novios, querrás decir.**

**-Ya te dije que solo somos amigos, maldita sea – Ichigo empezaba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza de tanto discutir con ese par – además me llevo pésimo con ella, la mayoría de las veces me quedo sin aliento de tanto discutir con esa enana – les dijo, siendo mayoritariamente cierto aquel hecho.**

**-Pero del odio al amor... un paso, créeme cuando te digo que... – Mizuiro miro hacia Keigo que no hacia otra cosa que lamentarse, se acerco para abrazarlo y decirle lo ultimo en voz baja - entre discusión y discusión no te darás ni cuenta cuando ya estés entre los blancos y esbeltos brazos de la menuda Kuchiki-san, sin aliento y no precisamente discutiendo.**

Esta vez habían ido demasiado lejos.

Bajo de la azotea no sin antes darle un buen golpe a Mizuiro y otro para Keigo que no dejaba de gritar, totalmente alienado.

¿Pero que se creían esos miserables sobre todo ese Mizuiro? Aunque fuesen sus amigos, no les había dado la confianza suficiente para que se inmiscuyeran en su vida.

Faltaban solo un par de días para que acabaran las clases y saldrían de vacaciones de verano, algo que se presentaba para él como una verdadera puerta de escape a todo el revuelo que su supuesta "relación" con Rukia le había acarreado.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez, no serian unas vacaciones propiamente tal. Su trabajo a tiempo completo como shnigami sustituto lo dejaban exhausto y a pesar de no quedarle tiempo para estudiar, igual termino en el puesto 23 de los alumnos de la clase.

Aunque no podía quejarse. Lo ocurrido ayer con ese Hollow de categoría "Menos" lo había dejado totalmente hecho polvo.

Se había despertado en su habitación con Rukia a un lado de su cama colocándole pañitos húmedos en la frente, volaba en fiebre y esta le instaba a que no se levantara. Le había contado con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido después de que el había hecho retroceder al "Menos", el sacrificio de Ishida, su exceso de poder incontrolable y como había caído inconciente en el parque. El ayudante de Urahara, Tessai, lo había traído al hombro y le había ayudado a introducirlo por la ventana sin hacer ruido ni levantar sospechas. Al parecer no había nadie en casa, ya que parecía que tanto su padre como sus hermanas habían salido a atender una emergencia medica.

**-Eso ya lo se, no me cuentas nada nuevo...**

**-Solo te lo recordaba, ya que fuiste tan débil que te desmayaste...**

**-Y tu que demonios hacías que no me ayudabas**

**-Oh, pensé que Kurosaki-kun no necesitaba ayuda, así que me puse a tomar el sol sobre el césped – ironizo, con voz melosa, haciéndolo enojar.**

Contó hasta cinco y decidió ignorarla.

**-¿Y donde esta Kon?.**

**-Durmiendo – le había contestado – aunque no lo creas se esforzó mucho durante la cacería de hollows.**

**-Ese vago...**

**-Incluso le quedaba tiempo para acosarme.**

**-Arreglare cuentas con él después – dijo un tanto molesto, ya sabia lo libidinoso que era Kon, eso sumado a que usaba su cuerpo para tratar de tener un avance amoroso con Rukia poniéndolo de pésimo humor. ¿Acaso serian celos?.**

**-No te preocupes, ya le di su merecido – bajo la vista y sonrió levemente.**

El se quedo mirándola. Algo, un atisbo de una extraña emoción se había reflejado en los ojos violáceos de la shinigami. Era luna llena y entraba mucha luz por la ventana haciendo que su nívea piel se viera como de perla.

El verano ya se hacia presente y la temperatura comenzaba a subir, no solo durante el día, sino también en la noche, haciendo de un infierno el dormir. Esa era la única explicación que el le daba al nuevo cambio de atuendo de Rukia para descansar: una camisola de tiritas en tono amarillo – que de seguro le había robado a Yuzu – y que tenia a un conejo estampado en la parte delantera, dandole una nueva reinterpretación de su figura, haciéndole resaltar aquello que no resaltaba mucho en ella: sus pechos.

Se sucedió el silencio entre ellos, Rukia seguía cuidándolo y ahora le acercaba un vaso para que tomase agua. Se irguió un poco y ella apoyo la mano en su cuello. Aquel contacto de su delicada mano con su nuca le puso la piel de gallina, ¿pero que demonios le pasaba, seria culpa del calor, la fiebre o de...?. Basta, deja de pensar estupideces, se dijo. Rukia le acerco el vaso y bebió; pero en una facción de segundo había visto más de lo que hubiese deseado: su ángulo de visión había quedado irremediablemente unido al escote de Rukia, sorprendiéndolo de la nueva forma adquirida por su camisola. Escupió y se atoro con el líquido y ella solo atino a reprenderlo y mirarlo de forma asesina.

**-Iré por una toalla – dijo, con voz monótona y salia de la habitación.**

Se dejo caer sobre la cama y respiro profundamente.

Que había sido eso.

OK, era hombre y como su propio y loco padre decía a los cuatro vientos, el estaba en la edad en que todo tipo de "pensamientos" ocupaban su mente. Por no decir su cuerpo.

Pero de ahí a que "sus pensamientos" fueran ocupados por Rukia, era harina de otro costal.

Seria acaso que su cuerpo al ser expuesto al cambio de almas con Kon había adquirido los gustos lascivos de este. Si era así, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Sus desvaríos fueron interrumpidos al volver Rukia. Ella volvió a repetir los mismos pasos hasta antes que este escupiera todo. No quería mirar hacia "ese" lugar, lo distraía pero a la vez ejercía un poder del cual no podía escapar. "No debes mirar, Rukia es solo tu amiga, solo eso, tu amiga, tu tutora en la cacería de hollows, solo eso, tu tutora... pero aunque parece una adolescente, dijo que tenia como 150 años, tendrá tanta experiencia como para... basta, contrólate" bebió sin apartar la vista de su escote, confirmando de primera fuente que Rukia no era tan "poco dotada", todo en un marco de disimulo para no provocar la ira de su enfermera.

Decidió erguirse un poco mas a sabiendas de lo que vería: dos suaves formas, blancas coronadas por dos rosados pezones se ofrecieron como un festín ante sus ojos y esta vez, un tirón en la ingle le confirmo su mas que afiebrado estado mental... y sexual.

Decidió mirar mas arriba, por temor a delatarse a si mismo ante Rukia, que se enojaría y transformaría en un demonio o bien se pondría irónica y comenzaría a burlarse de él, un lujo que no le daría a la shinigami.

Ya había bebido toda el agua y seguía con la boca seca. Ahora miraba hacia el cuello de la chica, recorría sus hombros, la clavícula y aquella misteriosa hendidura que estaba en la base de su cuello y que brillaba gracias a una fina capa de sudor.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas besar y lamer ese pedazo de piel.

¿Pero que estaba pensando?, era Rukia, la enana con la que solía discutir y pelear siempre sin razón aparente...

...Pero que también era la única persona que de verdad lo había entendido y escuchado en mucho tiempo. Antes de su llegada se había sentido solo, a pesar de tener una familia que lo quería y un grupo de amigos que lo apoyaban, siempre había tenido la sensación de que gritaba a los cuatro vientos sin ser escuchado. Aparentemente y por lo poco que de vez en cuando dejaba entrever, Rukia también era así.

**-¿Que te pasa? – le pregunto tocándole la frente – ¿te ha subido la fiebre?.**

**-No, estoy bien – le dijo, mirando hacia la pared. Por lo visto sus pensamientos lo habían vuelto a traicionar y se reflejaron en su rostro.**

**-iré por un analgésico.**

**-No, no es necesario, además en cualquier momento puede llegar papá y verte.**

**-Pero lo necesitas...**

**-Y además vas vestida con la ropa de Yuzu.**

**-Es que no encontré nada mas con que dormir – la vio bajar la vista con un leve rubor en sus mejillas – ayer ni siquiera pude dormir con el calor, eso sumado a que Kon siempre quiere estar durmiendo abrazado a mí, me ahoga y me da más calor...**

Ya no la escuchaba, solo podía imaginarse al maldito de Kon, aprovechándose de la situación. Una situación en la que él hubiera estado gustoso de estar... durmiendo a su lado, abrazados, sintiendo su aroma...

¿Pero que demonios le pasaba?. Tenia que calmarse. Era su imaginación o sentía que la temperatura de la pieza comenzaba a elevarse.

**-... Entonces iré por más agua, es lo que mas necesitas en este momento.**

Le quiso decir que si, que lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento era agua... agua muy pero muy fría, de preferencia en la ducha.

La vio salir de la habitación y por fin pudo respirar. Se volvería loco con semejante situación. ¿En que momento Rukia había dejado de ser su compañera y maestra en la cacería de hollows para convertirse en su objeto de deseo?. decidió caminar por la habitación para serenarse, a si quien sabe, con la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana, que lo sorprendió y refresco, calmaba su mente de una vez por todas. Al momento se dio cuenta que fue un error, las imágenes se sucedían una tras otra en su mente y ya podía ver a Rukia, sobre su cama, justo en el lugar donde había estado acostado cubierta con una sinuosa sabana de seda color marfil sobre su pequeño y recién descubierto cuerpo. Su rostro era lánguido y su cuerpo al parecer estaba completamente desnudo bajo la fina tela. **"Quieres que te siga cuidando Kurosaki-kun"** le decía., mientras no dejaba de moverse bajo lo único que la cubría. Agito fuertemente la cabeza, y sentía la cara arder y su entrepierna...

Ya comenzaba a sentirse como el mal nacido de Keigo. Y el que se regocijaba de su forma de ser...

Mejor seria acostarse y así tratar de aparentar que nada había pasado, que no había visto el escote de Rukia, ni su fino cuello, ni su piel de perla, ni la había soñado desnuda en su cama...

Un instante después entraba la aludida, trayendo una jarra con agua, un vaso y una bandeja, depositándolo sobre su mesa de estudio.

**-Vete a dormir, ya me encuentro mejor – le aconsejo, ya que le serviría para sacársela de la cabeza y eliminar la avalancha de pensamientos y fantasías que inundaban su mente – así de paso descansas.**

**-¿Estas seguro?.**

**-Que si y ya no fastidies.**

**-Esta bien, pero no pienso levantarme para volver a auxiliarte.**

**-Ya acuéstate de una vez.**

Ella le saco la lengua de manera infantil y se dirigió al armario. Abrió la puerta y de Kon salto sobre ella.

**-Neeeeeeee-san, ¿porque no me has cuidado a mi también? – se aferraba de manera insistente a los tirantes de la camisola de Rukia – y esta noche estas tan bella con tu nuevo pi...**

**-¡Basta Kon!, esta noche no dormirás conmigo.**

**-¿Qué? – le dijo con ojos llorosos el peluche.**

**-No haces más que molestarme y deseo estar sola...**

**-Pero nee-san...**

**-Duerme con Ichigo.**

**-Antes muerto.**

**-Te escuche maldito – le amenazo Ichigo.**

**-Por favor nee-san, juro portarme bien: me quedare en un rincón del closet y no tratare de besarte, ni de meterme por debajo de tus sabanas, ni por debajo de tu camisola, ni dormir sobre tus lindos pe...**

Kon había agotado la paciencia de Rukia y esta le había dado su acostumbrada tanda de pisotones, lo recogió, le abrió la boca y le quito la píldora; dejando ambos objetos sobre el escritorio.

**-Por fin un poco de paz – suspiro Rukia, estirando su flexible cuerpo, haciendo que la camisola se le levantara unos centímetros y que su mirada se dirigiera por inercia hacia sus muslos – por fin tendré para mi sola mi habitación, buenas noches.**

**-¿Tu habitación?.**

**-Buenas noches Kurosaki-kun – le dijo de manera melosa – y que duermas con los angelitos – abrió el closet y se metió en el.**

El solo gruño un buenas noches y vio como la puerta del closet se movía, dejando una pequeña abertura por la que entraría el aire que Rukia tanto necesitaba para dormir.

Ella fresca y el ardiendo en fiebre... ardiendo en todo los sentidos.

Logro conciliar el sueño solo para delirar con Rukia. En diferentes atuendos y con diferentes disfraces, siendo cortejada por un millar de chicos – entre ellos, Keigo – y pasando olímpicamente de él. Las utopías se sucedían unas tras otras hasta que finalmente, frustrado, la arrancaba de en medio de su harem llevándosela a su pieza, vestida de la mima manera en como lo había cuidado; pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores cuando enfurecido no podía hacer nada para atraer su atención, esta vez nada se lo impedía: la atrajo hacia si y la beso con fuerza, desesperadamente; la estrecho entre sus brazos, sintiendo lo diferentes que eran pero a la vez complementarios.

No hablaban, pero podian escuchar sus pensamientos, sus deseos más íntimos, salidos desde lo mas profundos de sus corazones, sentía sus ruegos en la piel y en el alma y eran idénticos a los suyos: bésame, tócame, acaríciame, ámame...

Hasta que ella se separaba de el, angustiada, con el rostro lleno de dolor.

**-Ya no queda tiempo, Ichigo – le decía.**

**-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – le decía él, nublado de deseo y tratando de acercarla hacia si.**

**-No tenemos tiempo, ya no queda nada, nada...**

**-¿Pero porque dices eso?.**

**-Vienen... – susurro sollozando sin control.**

**-¿Quiénes? – le pregunto, mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que lo mirase – ¿quienes, respóndeme?.**

**-Vienen – le termino diciendo, con decisión y con el rostro serio e inmutable, mirando un punto a lo lejos, tras su espalda.**

Al girarse se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su pieza. Estaba en medio de una calle, era de noche, iluminada solo por los faroles públicos. Trato de avanzar pero no pudo, cayo de golpe sobre el frió y duro pavimento, totalmente imposibilitado de moverse.

Miro hacia el frente y a un par de metros estaba Rukia, le daba la espalda y caminaba escoltadas por dos figuras a las que no lograba distinguir rasgos característicos alguno, solo eran dos siluetas negras que instaban a la muchacha a seguir hacia un pequeño portal de luz, el le gritaba, pero no lo escuchaba, seguía avanzando hasta perderse en aquel as de luz sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Su sueño había acabado con el despertándose, gritando el nombre de Rukia a todo pulmón y siendo saludado mañaneramente por ella y una sonora bofetada, para despues meterse nuevamente en el closet.

¿Que había sido ese sueño?, ¿tendría algún significado escondido o acaso seria que Rukia volvería...

Borro cualquier pensamiento negativo de su mente y se dirigió al salón de clases. Al llegar el grupo de Inoue ya había subido y conversaban sobre lo que harían en las vacaciones y en medio de todas, fingiendo ser niña buena estaba Rukia.

**-Y tu Kuchiki-san – le pregunto Chiharu – ¿que harás para las vacaciones de verano?.**

**-Pues todavía no se – respondió, haciéndose la inocente, con el tono meloso que él tanto odiaba – tal vez viaje o... me quede un poco mas en la ciudad.**

La escucho estirar las palabras, se giro en su pupitre para ver y descubrir que lo miraba de manera irónica y calculadora.

La muy sirvenguenza – pensó, gruñendo internamente – se quedaría a vivir durante las vacaciones a costillas de él y su familia.

Aunque pensándolo bien... había escuchado por la televisión que el calor iría en aumento este verano...

Tal vez, ahora podría terminar de conocer "mejor" a Kuchiki Rukia.


	3. Renji

En su mente

Renji: pesadillas e impotencia.

Caminaba con paso firme hacia las celdas de su escuadrón. Todos sus subordinados lo saludaban con respeto y cordialidad al pasar, incluso vio alguno que otro sonrojo y susurrar por parte del personal femenino del escuadrón.

Se había despertado temprano, mas temprano de lo habitual, gracias a las pesadillas que no dejaban de asaltarlo por las noches, debido a su actual estado mental y emocional y a la causante de todo ese desorden en su mente: Rukia.

Seguía avanzando, mientras en su pecho no podía dejar de sentir esa opresión que le envenenaba el alma. Sabía que la suerte estaba echada, que no podría hacer nada por cambiarla, ella moriría.

Se había puesto de pésimo humor desde que había vuelto del mundo humano trayéndola consigo junto a su capitán, los sucesos acaecidos lo habían dejado totalmente atónito, aunque no lo demostrase.

La confusión, sumado a la sensación de impotencia se hizo más evidente, cuando el mal nacido capitán del décimo onceavo escuadrón, Mayuri Kurotsuchi se había presentado inmediatamente después de que ellos llegaran al Seretei.

El solo atinaba a mirar alternadamente al susodicho y a su capitán, este ultimo, inmutable, escuchaba las macabras sugerencias sobre un supuesto examen físico por parte del equipo científico del décimo onceavo escuadrón a Rukia...

**-No hay que desaprovechar esta oportunidad, Byakuya... lo ocurrido con tu hermana menor es el primer caso registrado y aun mas importante, capturado... – dijo frotándose las manos, mientras a su lado su teniente y asistente Nemu lo miraba con cierta aprehensión contenida – nunca se había registrado que un Shinigami perdiera en su totalidad sus poderes por causa de cedérselos a un humano.**

**-Rukia es una prisionera del sexto escuadrón ahora y el consejo me ha dado los poderes para dictaminar lo que es correcto o no – su capitán intercambiaba miradas con su igual – y solo se moverá de su celda para el día de su ejecución, salvo que el consejo dictamine lo contrario.**

**-No pensaba llevármela, también puedo hacer que mi equipo venga acá y se instalen en la...**

**-No permitiré tal cosa en mi capitanía.**

**-Piensa en todo el aporte que conllevaría dicha investigación, eso sin contar que tu hermana – miro a Byakuya como sopesando sus posibilidades ante la siguiente afirmación que saldría de sus labios – fue traída con su respectivo gigai, que le fue dado por Kisuke Urahara – su interlocutor seguía de lo mas flemático, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, así que decidió seguir – siendo tal vez un nuevo prototipo de gigai podría ser investigado a fondo...**

Renji se removió inquieto en su puesto, aun lado del escritorio de su capitán. Esto no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada. Todo el mundo sabia como era Mayuri Kurotsuchi, sabia de sus métodos de investigación y de su inmorales experimentos que habían dejado alto el listón de crueldad o de decidía de sus antecesores.

Se atrevió a mirar hacia su capitán. Este miraba casi sin pestañear a sus visitas. Nunca sabría que estaba pensando.

**-Además, seria muy interesante saber en que estado se encuentra dicho gigai, su funcionamiento o sus fallas...**

**-Adonde quieres llegar Kurotsuchi – le increpo Byakuya sin inmutarse.**

**-Le has preguntado que tipo de relación, aparte de la de maestra/discípulo, tuvo tu hermana con aquel humano.**

Miro hacia su superior y se percato, que después de largo rato por fin había cambiado un poco su expresión facial: tenía una ceja levantada y el ceño fruncido.

**-Tal vez haya tenido una relación mucho mas cercana, más dependiente... – vio que el descarado científico dejaba un silencio a breve – tan cercana que tal vez fue inseminada por aquel humano y en estos momentos este...**

**-¿Que dice? – rugió enojado sin poderse controlar, causando que Kurotsuchi lo mirara interrogante primero y desafiante después.**

**-Oh, pensé que solo eras un adorno – le había dicho irónico – se de muy buena fuente que conociste a la hermana de tu capitán, que tienen una amistad desde hace mucho, dime, crees que la detenida habría sido capaz de intimar sexualmente con el humano ese.**

**-Rukia no seria capaz de...**

**-Renji – lo paro Byakuya, con la voz mas serenamente fría que solo el podía modular – acompaña al capitán y a su teniente a la salida, la visita a terminado.**

Si había una cosa que agradecía de su aristocrático capitán era eso, la capacidad de dar punto aparte a cualquier conversación sin el menor temor a represalias. Había acompañado a los señalados mientras estos, principalmente Mayuri, no paraba de despotricar contra el y su superior, amenazando con hacerse escuchar ante el comandante Yamamoto.

Por aquellos primeros días, estaba plenamente confiado de que Kuchiki Byakuya haría todo lo posible por liberar a su hermana, pero no fue así. Tal como le había dicho la misma Rukia, el no movería ni un dedo por su liberación.

No podía entender como no se hacia participe del dolor colectivo que habían expresado muchas personas sobre el destino de su pariente. Todo el décimo tercer escuadrón en pleno, salvo su capitán que estaba enfermo, se habían presentado; algunos del sexto escuadrón también la habían ido a visitar, pero para el capitán Kuchiki, solo era una criminal mas.

¿Y para él, que era para él?

Se había preguntado muchas veces lo mismo, en vano, ya que el sabia la respuesta desde mucho antes de formulársela.

El destino se la había rebatado una vez y ahora se la llevaría para siempre de su lado.

Tras la visita de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, durante la noche lo había atormentado la pesadilla que lo acosaba cada vez que decidía descansar:

Se veía caminando por los pasillos de una elegante casa. No tenia que ser adivino para darse cuenta que aquella casa era la Kuchiki Byakuya y por consiguiente la de Rukia, además ya había estado un par de veces ahí, llevando alguna noticia personalmente a su superior. Salía a un jardín preciosamente diseñado, con su respectivo estanque y árboles de cerezo por doquier. Era de madrugada, el alba comenzaba a dibujar formas fantasmales entre la niebla y cerca de un árbol distinguió la menuda figura de Rukia, vestida con un fino kimono de seda, digno de su posición social. La vio y parecía triste, quiso consolarla y se acerco.

**-¿Que haces aquí Renji? – le pregunto sorpresivamente, antes de que llegara a su lado.**

**-Estas triste, pensé que tal vez...**

**-¿Tal vez que… que pensaste?**

**-Rukia…**

**-Déjame sola… ¡no ves que por tu culpa estoy así!**

**-¿Por mi culpa?, pero que dices, Rukia, yo no seria capaz de hacerte mal**

**-Pero me lo hiciste**

**-No te entiendo**

**-¿No me entiendes? – se acerco hacia el y delante de su ojos se desarmo el complicado peinado que llevaba, lleno de peines y pinches de coral y perlas, para después quitarse el bello kimono con rabia – gracias a ti soy miserable, ¡gracias a ti! – le gritaba y salía corriendo solamente vestida con una fina camisola para internarse en la casa.**

El solo atino a recoger la prenda y salir tras ella, pero en eso volvió a aparecer, esta vez, vestida con el sencillo y remendado kimono que llevase cuando ambos aun vivían en el Rukongai y ya eran unos adolescentes dispuestos a la aventura de convertirse en Shinigamis.

**-Tendremos una vida mejor Renji, comeremos como nunca antes, estaremos rodeados de todos los lujos que puedan haber – su rostro estaba lleno de esperanza y lucia tan hermosa – y de seguro nos ira tan bien, ambos tenemos potencial, así me lo dijo aquel Shinigami que nos encontramos a la entrada del distrito, ¿te acuerdas?**

**-Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer – le respondía el.**

**-Seremos felices Renji, haciendo lo que siempre hemos soñado – se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de las manos haciéndolo girar - y dejaremos esta vida y tal vez quien sabe...**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tal vez encuentre a mi madre, la mujer que me cuido hasta que tuve 7 años me contó que vio como me abandonaba una mujer idéntica a mi, tal vez cuando sea una Shinigami con todas las de la ley tenga el poder suficiente para encontrarla, ¿que te parece Renji?**

**-Me parece genial, estupendo – le decía o mas bien dicho, le repetía, ya que aquellas misma palabras habían salido de sus labios muchos años atrás.**

**-Vamos, ven conmigo Renji, nos esperan – se volvía a alejar corriendo y llamándolo para que la siguiera, pero por alguna razón el no lo hacia.**

Siguió recorriendo la mansión y en una amplia habitación, mas parecida a un dojo, la encontró luchando con su katana, vestida con su uniforme del instituto.

**-¿Porque demonios te quedas ahí parado?**

**-No tengo ganas de luchar contigo**

**-Tu sin ganas de luchar, eso si que es nuevo.**

**-Es verdad, estoy agotado con el entrenamiento que nos dan a los más aventajados.**

**-¿Se te subieron los humos a la cabeza o bien piensas que no puedo ganarte? – le decía desafiante – el otro día te vi muy entusiasmado con esa tal Hinamori luchando cerca del bosque**

**-¿Estas celosa?**

**-Yo celosa, por favor**

**-Lo estas**

**-Deja de estar hablando boberías y ven a entrenar.**

**-Como quieras**

En su mano y de la nada tenia su espada y comenzaba a pelear. La veía vibrante, aguerrida, concentrada y excepcionalmente ágil, como la primera vez que aquella situación había sucedido, pero en el mundo real, no en el onírico.

**-Oh Renji-kun, te estas conteniendo.**

**-No quiero hacerte llorar eso es todo**

**-¿Llorar?, ¿de que demonios hablas?, déjate de tonterías y pelea.**

Seguían pelando hasta que ella lo hacia retroceder y perder el equilibrio.

La situación volvía a cambiar, ya no se encontraba en el dojo con la Rukia estudiante, sino con la Rukia ya promovida al décimo tercer escuadrón, aunque a diferencia de la de antes, esta Rukia era mucho mas formal y distante, aunque sin perder ese tono de camaradería que había entre ellos.

**-Supe que te aceptaron en el escuadrón del capitán Aizen, junto a Hinamori y Kira-kun.**

**-Si, el capitán Aizen es de lo mejor, tal vez postule para teniente**

**-Mmmm, ya veo.**

**-¿Y tu, estas feliz en tu escuadrón?**

**-Si, estoy muy contenta y a gusto – la vio sonreír animadamente y un brillo extraño en su ojos la hizo observarla con mas detalle – el capitán Ukitake es muy bueno y paciente y no me discrimina por haber entrado al escuadrón con ayuda de mi hermano y su teniente Kaien-dono es espectacular, ¿sabias que cursó todos los años del instituto en uno solo?, es espectacular, realmente espectacular.**

**-Eso dicen**

**-Y es muy gracioso, siempre me gasta bromas y sabes que – bajo el tono de voz – el me ha enseñado a tomar Sake sin emborracharme**

**-Ya veo – le dijo cabizbajo.**

**-Se me hace tarde y tengo que estar en mi escuadrón antes que anochezca, hasta luego**

Y así esta nueva Rukia se iba, desapareciendo por un pasillo. Siguió caminando hasta salir a otro jardín aledaño, pero a diferencia del anterior, en este predominaban los lirios, la flor preferida de ella. Frente al jardín había una puerta corredera y a través del fino papel se vislumbraba la luz de una lámpara. Aquella puerta llamaba a abrirla, sin conocer el motivo, pero intuía que podía ser la habitación de Rukia.

**-Yo no la abriría si fuera tú.**

**-¿Rukia? – se giro bruscamente para ver a una Rukia niña, exactamente igual a la que conoció aquella vez cuando arrancaba del casero al que le había robado – ¿que hay ahí dentro?**

**-¿Que cree tú?**

**-¿La habitación de Rukia?**

**-Bingo – gritaba y saltaba muy feliz – pero te advierto que no te gustara lo que veras.**

Sin hacerle caso cruzo el patio y subió al pasillo, titubeando al abrir la puerta.

Cuando finalmente se decidió, la corrió hacia un lado con fuerza y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado un momento, para después llenarlo de un odio sin fin.

En medio de la habitación y sobre un futon habían dos figuras, completamente desnudas, la de un hombre y una mujer, la mujer era Rukia y el hombre... aquel maldito llamado Kurosaki Ichigo. Ambos no lo veían ni se habían percatado siquiera de que fuesen observados, al contrario, proseguían con su desenfreno amoroso sin ningún pudor.

La rabia se apodero de el y decidió acabar con aquel encuentro, pero no pudo, ya que una barrera invisible se lo impedía, el solo era un mero espectador, mientras la pareja proseguía amándose.

Aquel mal nacido besaba con desesperación la blanca piel de Rukia mientras esta arqueaba la espalda gimiendo fuertemente, llamándolo a que prosiguiera, llamándolo por su nombre.

Aunque la rabia le carcomía las entrañas la escena lo tenía hipnotizado.

**-Te lo dije, Renji, pero eres tan testarudo que nunca me haces caso – le decía la Rukia niña parada aun lado de el – hacen buena pareja...**

**-De que mierda estas hablando, Rukia no seria capaz de...**

**-Si, yo si, si me entregaría a ese humano**

**-Cállate**

**-Vela, escúchala, no lo esta pasando mal.**

**-Esto no es verdad.**

**-No lo niegues, Renji, lo estas viendo con tus propios ojos – miro a la pequeña Rukia y vio un matiz distinto, no pícaro ni travieso, sino diabólico e hiriente – además, puedo ver en tu alma y darme cuenta que morirías por estar así con ella, pero ya es tarde, para ella solo eres un recuerdo del ayer.**

**-Cállate, esto es una ilusión, la Rukia que conozco es inflexible y disciplinada, era una de las mejores alumnas de su clase, no seria capaz de caer tan bajo.**

**-Te mientes a ti mismo, tu la viste en el mundo humano, viste como lloro e imploro por aquel chico como nunca lo hubiera hecho por ti – el pequeño demonio miro hacia la pareja de amantes – lo que presencias ahora es la explicación mas factible a dicha actitud, escúchala, ve sus labios...**

La Rukia que yacía tendida, arqueando la espalda y aparte de gemir solo pronunciaba una palabra: Ichigo. Todo mientras el susodicho regaba de besos sus pechos, después su liso vientre para después proseguir may y más abajo.

La escucho gemir intensamente. No quiso mirar y se giro apoyándose en la barrera de cristal. La pequeña Rukia seguía mirando con fascinación la escena, como si nada y sonreía de manera traviesa a veces.

Los gemidos por parte de la pareja se hacia cada vez mas intensos. Trataba de evitarlos tapándose los oídos pero parecía que estuvieran en el interior de su cabeza. Cerraba los ojos pero la escena seguía en su retina.

**-¡¡Ichigo!!**.

Se giro bruscamente. La vio sollozar y gritar de placer, mientras aquel asqueroso humano volvía a recorrer su cuerpo en un venerado y devoto ascenso hasta que sus rostros quedaban frente a frente.

**-No pienso dejarte morir, iré por ti, te salvare...**

**-No, Ichigo, por favor…**

**-Que romántico, verdad Renji – la Rukia niña lo miraba sonriente, sin importarle que el se caía a pedazos – y ahora, escucha.**

**-Te amo Rukia y aunque no lo quieras iré por ti, te amo me oyes.**

**-Yo también te amo... Ichigo – la vio cruzar las piernas sobre la cintura de su rival mientras este la embestía con fuerza y ella gemía entre sus brazos, abrazándolo y arañándole la espalda con cada vaivén que este le entregaba a su menudo cuerpo.**

**-Ahora entiendo porque ella no quería venirse, lo ama, se aman...**

**-Cállate.**

**-El es tan guapo, taaaaaan fuerte, era imposible que no se enamorara de el.**

**-Cállate de un vez.**

**-Pero míralos Renji...**

**-No quiero, no puedo**

**-Eres débil y cobarde – le decía de manera prepotente la Rukia niña – ve los frutos de tu falta de carácter, si ella esta acostada en el piso, desnuda y con Ichigo poseyéndola es por tu culpa.**

**-Por mi culpa – le preguntaba incrédulo.**

**-Si, por tu culpa – era la Rukia vestida de forma elegante y con el rostro amargado, que lo veía desde el jardín – es tu culpa que yo me allá alejado de ti, que no impidieras que me adoptaran**

**-No es cierto, no...**

**-Eso que vez allí es producto de la cadena de errores que tu mismo te empecinaste en crear, Renji – ahora era la Rukia Shinigami.**

**-Sabes que yo no hubiese hecho nada para...**

**-Eso es justamente el problema Renji – era la rukia en su época de estudiante – que nunca haces nada por evitar las cosas, ahora mismo, me siento miserable dentro de mi celda y ni siquiera haces algo por liberarme.**

**-Pero tu sabes en que posición me encuentro, si lo hago, perderé todo cuanto he ganado, todo el esfuerzo que he hecho para llegar donde estoy y así estar mas cerca de ti siendo teniente de tu hermano.**

**-Nunca pensé que serias tan mediocre – ahora era la Rukia vestida con el kimono harapiento – tan cobarde... entiendes ahora porque lo prefiero a el, porque prefiero a Kurosaki Ichigo y no a ti.**

**-Yo solo... yo solo... yo te amo Rukia.**

**-Y de que me sirve ahora si me van a matar – les gritaban todas las Rukias.**

**-Perdóname – le gritaba pero ellas no parecían escucharlo, miraban atentamente la escena que ocurría en el interior de la habitación.**

**-...además, quien desearía estar con alguien como tu, sino hubiese sido por Nii-sama no hubieras podido con Ichigo – dijo la Rukia niña, mirando de manera catatonica a la pareja, que llegaba al éxtasis sollozando de placer para después besarse con ternura – estuvo a punto de matarte, estuvo a punto de ...**

No había soportado más. Había pescado a la pequeña por el cuello y ahora cerraba sus dedos entorno a el, mientras las demás Rukias repetían una y otra vez todos su descargos. Apretaba con más fuerza cada vez mientras la pequeña lo miraba con odio renovado, arañándole las manos.

"**ves, después de todo si eres culpable de que me muera".**

Soltaba repentinamente a su presa y despertaba bañado en sudor y con el cuerpo agitado. Y así todas las noches desde que había vuelto Rukia a la sociedad de las almas.

Que más podía hacer. Su vida se había vuelto un caos.

Pero se negaba a creer que lo que su inconciente, en sueños, le decía, fuera verdad.

Todo cuanto había hecho en su vida desde que la conoció había sido protegerla, se había hecho fuerte por ella...

"**Déjame Renji, no ves que por mi culpa Ichigo esta así, yo soy la culpable, ¿que tiene que quiera acercarme a el?" (-)**

Eso le había dicho, mas bien chillado, ella, Kuchiki Rukia, humillándose. La famosa princesa del rukongai, la dama de hielo, altiva, fría y distante, aun antes de que fuera adoptada por los Kuchiki.

Los muchachos, sus compañeros de clase se desvivían por sacarle información: cuales eran sus gustos, si le gustaban las fiestas, si era su novia, si había tenido novio alguna vez, si era virgen...

Durante su época de estudiante había destacado entre todas sus compañeras y atraído la atención de sus compañeros varones. Era una de los alumnos mejor ranqueados de su curso, solo superado por dos varones. La mayoría creía que ella siempre había sido hija de alguna familia noble. Nada en su carácter la hacia parecer una niña vagabunda de los distritos mas pobres del Rukongai: su piel extremadamente blanca, su bien formada y respingada nariz, su cabello extremadamente negro, su menuda figura y por sobre todo, sus intensos ojos violetas.

Nadie pensaría que con semejantes dones pudiese haber nacido en medio del barro, la sangre, la hambruna y la pestilencia...

Siempre había brillado, siempre había pasado por el rukongai como si los acontecimientos externos no la afectaran. Había aprendido a estar por sobre esas cosas.

**-Tendrás que cuidarla mucho Ren-chan – le había dicho una buena mujer que les daba casa y comida a cambio de trabajo, durante sus últimos meses en el rukongai antes de entrar en la academia – Rukia es como un bello lirio nacido en medio de un pantano, cuando estén en el instituto mas de alguien querrá acercársele"**

**-A Rukia, no. Con ese carácter que tiene difícil, espantara a todos sus pretendientes – dijo riendo a mas no poder**

**-Ella ya no es una niña, se esta convirtiendo en mujer y cuando las personas comienzan a crecer toda la perspectiva de su mundo cambia, ustedes conocerán y vivirán experiencias que pocos llegan a vivir, son privilegiados... nuevos mundos se le abrirán ante sus ojos...**

Aquella vez se habia quedado pensativo y después no le había dado la importancia suficiente... pero ahora, los consejos de Saya-san volvían a su mente.

¿Porque cuando parecía que estaba cerca de alcanzarla, de volver a estar cerca de ella el destino se la volvía a quitar?

Que hiciste de ella maldito infeliz, maldito seas Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pero ya no lo verían mas, de eso estaba seguro. Con los golpes fatales dados por el capitán kuchiki, nadie, ni siquiera el mismo, habría sobrevivido. Por más fuerza espiritual que tuviese, no saldría con vida de esa.

Y si... no murió. Que era esa inmensa energía espiritual, oscura y descontrolada que lo hizo, por algunos minutos, invencible.

A sus oídos habían llegados ciertos informes de que la cámara de los 46 estaba abriendo un expediente para investigar dicho caso. Es mas, Mayuri Kurotsochi se había ofrecido como jefe de dicha investigación... de seguro seria capaz de ir al mundo humano y desenterrar al infeliz ese.

Y si estaba muerto solo habían dos opciones: o se había convertido en un hollow debido a la tremenda carga negativa de frustración y odio al morir o bien se encontraba en algún distrito del Rukongai...

"**No pienso dejarte morir, iré por ti, te salvare..."**

No. no podía ser. Aunque pensándolo mejor…

Si de algo le servia ser teniente es que ahora, en dicha posición, se le abrían todas las puertas o casi todas. Investigaría, indagaría, removería cada una de esas casullas de los cuatros distritos de su antiguo hogar para saber en que hoyo había llegado a caer aquel mal nacido y cuando lo encontrara, el mismo se las ingeniaría para desaparecerlo de la sociedad de las almas, ya que preferiría mil veces ver a Rukia morir que verla en los brazo de aquel asqueroso humano.

Zabimaru, pronto volverás aprobar carne...

* * *

Nota de autora: hola a todos, aquí el tercer episodio o cuento o como quieran llamarle. En realidad no pensaba escribir de Renji, pero de repente se me ocurrió y… ni modo. XD

Gracias por su reviews a Shirafune, Sangopame, H!kr! €vns, Estagirita, jessy moon 15, monalesa 25, Yuyukawai. Este es mi primer fic y les agradezco sus reviews, aunque no los haya pedido, ya que me carga cuando alguien publica algo y pide reviews casi implorando… si el fic es bueno se vende solo ¿no?.

Muchos besos para todas (pienso que son todas chicas, sino lo son, por fa decídmelo) y ojala que les haya gustado este episodio.

Tal vez se venga uno de Bya-kun (me encanta, después de Ukitake, claro esta XD) ya que sin querer me he dado cuenta que posee una legión de fans considerables…

adiosin

(-) No me acuerdo de sus palabras textuales.


	4. Ichigo Hollow

**En su mente**

**Ichigo hollow: sintiéndose humano.**

Aunque le molestara en demasía no lo podía negar: "el" era el Rey de este mundo. De todo aquel lugar calmo y monótono, rodeado de edificios y calles sin diferencia alguna.

Y aunque siempre había vivido ahí, nunca había podido materializarse. Era una pequeña partícula en el aire que tomo forma cuando él decidió dársela: la pelea con el tal Abarai Renji.

Por primera vez se sintió pleno, lleno de fuerza. Su sueño en el sitio mas recóndito del alma de Ichigo había acabado y lo había hecho de que manera…

Aquel estupido no se daba cuenta, pensó. Como era posible que en todo este tiempo el no hubiera captado que…

"No importa, pronto seré yo el dueño de todo esto. Es débil, siempre lo ha sido y lo será, gracias a los sentimientos que lo subyugan a todo lo que conoce"

El viento golpeaba en su cara y decidió saltar de un edificio a otro, hasta llegar al principal y más alto de todos. Entro por la puerta que daba a la azotea y se dirigió al elevador.

Hasta antes de materializarse solo podía llegar a cada piso y observar desde una antesala, ya que en ese mundo intemporal, cada nivel de esa construcción constituía una emoción, un recuerdo, un sentimiento o lo que quisiera Ichigo guardar en su corazón. No podía mas que mirar y odiar al no poder interactuar.

En los primeros niveles se encontraban las cosas y recuerdos que Ichigo mas aborrecía y entristecían: la muerte de su madre, el dolor de la perdida, la comida que odiaba, los momentos de furia en que se defendía de los pandilleros, etc. Por lo general, casi siempre, estos niveles eran oscuros y de poca luz.

En el nivel intermedio se ubicaban todo lo que componía su vida en lo referente a sus gustos, los momentos felices vividos en el pasado y en el presente, lo que lo hacia feliz, sus deseos de superación. Por lo general no le gustaba ir a esos niveles, los odiaba de hecho y les hacia el quite.

Y en los niveles mas altos estaba todo lo referente a las personas que interactuaban en su vida. Cada piso o los mas importantes tenían como protagonistas a su familia, de hecho, cada persona de su vida ocupaba un lugar: sus hermanas, su padre, su madre, sus amigos, sus profesores, entre otros. Siendo sus familiares los que mas alto se ubicaban en la construcción. Las estancias eran luminosas y parecían decorarse según el carácter del personaje que ahí habitaban.

Pero había un personaje que parecía subir de status paulatinamente desde su aparicion y que ahora poseía un piso entero en todo ese estupido edificio: Kuchiki Rukia. Primero solo había sido una situación, después evoluciono a la categoría de compañera, amiga, compartió piso con la familia Kurosaki y ahora se había apoderado de un pedazo de ese mundo, de el alma de ese imbecil, ocupando el ultimo piso.

Ella lo hacia débil.

Cuando el fuera el Rey ella seria la primera cabeza en rodar. Lo tenia claro, solo esperaba el momento para volver a apoderarse de su mente y así seria…

Aun así, no podía entender, como sus pies no lo hacían moverse del lugar donde se encontraba ahora: desde que la enana esa había tomado posesión del ultimo piso a él no le interesaba descender mas, como lo hacia antes, cuando se regocijaba maltratando y haciendo destrozos en los lugares y pisos en que se introducía, asesinando a la forma física que adquirían los recuerdos en dichos espacios. Se llenaba de furia al ver que los recuerdos no parecían sufrir y que dejaban de tener "vida" en el momento en que se atrevía a acercárseles. "Están demasiado arraigados en su corazón" le había dicho Zangetsu.

Al contrario de los otros niveles donde podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo, en este, no podía avanzar a sus anchas: se quedaba en el vestíbulo detenido por una barrera transparente que los separaba de las muchas copias de Rukia, con diferentes atuendos, poses, caracteres y de los muchos y horribles peluches con forma de conejo que habían regados por doquier. Algunas dibujaban furiosamente en una croquera, otras escuchaban música en un reproductor, otras parecían practicar Kendo, otras hablaban de la manera que lo hacia enojar, tanto a él como a Ichigo, otras leían mangas… pero había una que no tenia copia alguna. Se encontraba al fondo de la estancia, recostada sobre lo que parecía ser la cama de Ichigo, aparentemente desnuda y cubierta por una sabana de seda color marfil, dormía.

La primera vez que vio semejante clon fue cuando supo que ella había pasado a ser alguien extremadamente importante en la vida de Ichigo.

El iba subiendo en el ascensor y se percato que la enana de pelo negro no aparecía en ningún lugar. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver los números del ascensor y percatarse de que se había agregado uno mas. Toco el botón y fue directo hacia el y al entrar, todo el espacio era ocupado como por cincuenta Rukias. No pudo evitar el sentirse asombrado y perturbado. La magnitud e importancia que había adquirido aquella mujer en la vida de su Rey no tenia parangón.

Quiso avanzar pero choco con la dichosa barrera de cristal, sin dejarlo avanzar. Ellas parecían no darse cuenta de nada ni de nadie, estaban sumergidas en sus quehaceres y pasaban olímpicamente de él. Eso lo enfureció. Golpeo con fuerzas la barrera, la rasguño, las insulto y volvió nuevamente a golpearla sin siquiera hacerle un rasguño

**- El esta confundido – era Zangetsu – es por eso que no puedes entrar – parecía hablarle desde el interior de su cabeza.**

**-¿Confundido?, para mi esto es mas que obvio, la enana esa es demasiado importante, mas que su propia familia.**

**- Si, él lo sabe, pero esta confundido y admitirlo abiertamente seria detonar lo que mas teme: el perderla. Por eso tu no puedes entrar, porque para él, su interés por la muchacha será secreto hasta que se atreva sincerarse con ella.**

**- Menudo idiota.**

**- ¿Es lo que crees?**

**- Si, es obvio para cualquiera, menos para él**

**- Viniendo de ti "es obvio" que sepas como reaccionara tu otra mitad…**

**- ¡El no es mi otra mitad! – le grito furioso – ¡yo soy "yo" y él es "él"!**

**- ¿Es lo que crees? – le volvió a preguntar Zangetsu para desaparecer, dejándolo aun mas enfurecido.**

Como se atrevía aquel viejo a decirle eso, es que acaso nunca entendería que él era una entidad aparte, siempre lo había sido y lo seria… se encargaría de que fuera así.

Estaba por irse de aquel piso recientemente descubierto cuando escucho una voz, como un gemido. Se giro y la sorpresa lo puso en alerta.

Bajo la guardia lentamente y se acerco nuevamente a la barrera transparente y ver que lo que su retina capturaba no era una ilusión: cerca de la orilla, sobre una cama una figura se movía sinuosa bajo la sabana de seda color marfil y como movida por su curiosidad esta comenzó a retirarse revelando el rostro lánguido y sensual de una nueva rukia que le preguntaba, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos "quieres que te siga cuidando Kurosaki-kun"

Miro hacia todos lados como si fuera una broma, pero al volver la vista, ella seguía ahí, tendida sobre la cama, con sus piernas retirando la sabana hasta quedar total y plenamente desnuda ante sus ojos.

Por lo visto su "adorado" Rey, había descubierto que la pequeña shinigami era después de todo, una mujer, pensó. Una mujer, que por lo visto incitaba todo tipo de pensamientos lascivos.

Ahora entendía el dicho humano que decía "la carne es débil".

Menudo Rey tenia, un verdadero saco de hormonas reprimidas, pensó riéndose irónicamente de la situación.

Siguió riendo por lo bajo, pero aun así, no pudo evitar no mirarla. Aunque era idéntica a las demás que estaban en la estancia esta parecía tener los ojos ligeramente mas oscuros y sus labios mas rosados y ese pedazo de piel en la base de su cuello que parecía cubierta de sudor lo llamaba…

¡Maldita sea!

¡Maldita zorra esa!

Estaba decidido. La mataría, lo haría, si quería ser libre y ser el Rey tendría que librarse de cualquier sentimentalismo inútil, seria la primera en caer, ella, la causante de todo esto…

La causante de que por fin el tuviera forma corpórea y tenga posibilidades de ser libre y con vida, ya que en su afán de verla libre, Ichigo se había vuelto mas fuerte y por consiguiente mas dependiente de él.

¿Entonces le debía la vida a ella, como podría ser eso?

Un suave y débil "Ichigo" lo hizo mirarla nuevamente y dejar de elucubrar.

Ahí estaba, tan pálida como la nieve, con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus pequeñas manos acariciando su cuerpo y descendiendo hacia su entrepierna…

Gimió

Se le seco la boca y se sintió excitado, subyugado, hipnotizado…

No podía ser, el era una entidad aparte, no era la otra mitad de ese estupido, por que entonces se sentía así, tan… tan asquerosamente humano. No quería sentirse usado y manipulado por nadie, quería ser libre… pero ella lo hacia sentirse así y no le gustaba, odiaba el ser débil y por eso odiaba a Ichigo.

Volvió a sentirse colérico y arremetió contra el vidrio con toda la intención de romperlo y acabar con aquella fantasía. Pero a cada golpe que daba parecía sentir mas fuerte su llamado, lo enloquecía, lo sacaba de quicio.

Cuando aquella pared cayera él se desquitaría: se lanzaría sobre ella y cerraría sus fuertes manos sobre su cuello de cisne y apretaría hasta dejarla inerte y seguiría con las otras… y también con sus horribles conejos.

"OH, Kurosaki-kun esta enfadado de nuevo" le había dicho, aumentando aun mas su ira. Pero a cada golpe que daba, sus fuerzas parecían abandonarlo y hacerlo menos inmune a la llamada de aquella enana descarada. Apoyo la frente en el vidrio y no pudo mas que seguir observándola.

"Maldita, mil veces maldita… aun así eres hermosa", pensó.

Ya no quería matarla, quería tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla furiosamente, morderla, moldearla, apretarla contra su cuerpo, lamer el sudor de su escote, lamer sus rosados pezones, beber de su entrepierna, hacerla suya de la manera en que ese estupido solo soñaba pero que nunca haría, hundirse en su estrechez, poseerla hasta que las fuerzas se le acabaran, hasta que la escuchara llorar y gritar de placer, sentir su cuerpo retorcerse con cada embestida, abrazada a él, pidiéndole mas y él complaciéndola, poseerla… solo poseerla.

Se giro, pero aun así la imagen de Rukia no se iba de su mente.

Eso fue en aquel entonces, cuando la descubrió; pero ahora ella estaba en un rincón de la habitación, como escondida, esperándolo… esperando a Ichigo.

Ella seria su fantasía eterna, su sueño inconfesable, por eso estaba en el rincón mas alejado de la estancia, protegida.

"Quieres protegerla de mi, no es así… muy bien, he sido paciente, puedo esperar un poco mas… cuando tu debilidad en combate te traicione yo estaré ahí y me rogaras para que te preste mi fuerza… nunca la tendrás, ella será mía, ¡me oyes! – gritaba a los cuatro vientos en el interior de la estancia y por primera vez las múltiples Rukias le miraron - ¡¡MIA!!"

Salio del edificio y se dirigió a la azotea, vio el cielo… al parecer la lluvia estaba por desatarse nuevamente y ocasionar una nueva tempestad.

Un excelente clima, pensó sonriente. Solo él sabia cuanto le podía llegar a gustar la lluvia.


	5. Byakuya

En su mente

Byakuya: recuerdos y decisiones.

Todos a su paso se detenían solemnemente a saludarlo, pero él sabia, que tras avanzar un par de metros se giraban para hablar de él, de lo cruel y déspota, de lo frio y altivo que era. El hombre de hielo, como solían llamarle.

Las murmuraciones habían adquirido otro cariz y habían aumentado tras su vuelta del mundo mortal con Rukia. Si antes lo veían como un ejemplo de rectitud y control, ahora eso había cambiado por el de un ser insensible y desnaturalizado, mal hermano y que no era capaz de mover un dedo por la suerte de su familiar.

Pero a él, eso le importaba muy poco. Había aprendido que las habladurías eran hábitos indeseables de gente aun más indeseable. Lastima que estuvieran alguno de ellos en su escuadrón.

Una vez instalado en su escritorio miro la esquina de este: ahí se encontraba una caja con un rotulo que decía claramente "evidencia". Aquella caja contenía todo lo que Rukia había traído desde el mundo humano, inclusive la ropa que había traído puesta.

Supo disimular su expresión cuando la vio vestida así. Menos mal pasarían siglos y siglos para que aquellas "prendas" se usaran en toda la sociedad de las almas. Los que no habían podido disimular su asombro habían sido el personal masculino del escuadrón. Los oía todo el tiempo: "si Rukia-sama llego vestida así, como se vestiría allá", "has visto que piernas", "nunca mas me gustara ver a una mujer en kimono después de verla" "yo quiero ir al mundo humano también" y un sin fin de cosas mas. Y de parte de las mujeres otro tanto mas de sandeces.

La curiosidad pudo con él y la acerco hacia si. La abrió y comenzó a revisarla. Miro hacia la puerta como esperando que alguien llegara pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Miro hacia el interior de la caja y ahí estaba el susodicho vestido, así había sido etiquetado con un trozo de papel. Blanco y con colores azules y celestes. Siguió con los zapatos, de color cafés con una hebilla, numero 35. Los dejo a un lado y encontró el objeto llamado "mochila", llevaba una pequeña etiqueta en el frente en la que se leía "samsonite"... tendría que actualizar su diccionario de costumbres humanas, ya que dicho termino parecía escapar a su saber. Era de un material similar al cuero, poseía un cierre el que procedió a correr. En su interior había otra cantidad de objetos etiquetados como los otros. Los saco uno a uno: "lápiz tinta", "croquera", "lápiz de carbón", "goma de borrar", "lápices de colores", "destacadores", "plumones", "sacapuntas", "álbum de fotografías". Ahí se detuvo. Abrió el libro para ver su contenido: dos de ellas eran de desconocidos: en una se apreciaba un grupo de jóvenes, de ambos sexos, que posaban alegremente y con caras ridículas. Las saco y leyó el reverso "amigos de Ichigo". La volvió a colocar en su sitio y saco la otra en que se apreciaba a dos muchachas, una extremadamente voluptuosa – le recordó a Matsumoto – y la otra con pinta y actitud de hombre, leyó, "Tatsuki-chan e Inoue-san" y en las siguientes y sin asombrarle ya en los mas mínimo, eran única y exclusivamente del tal Kurosaki. En una se apreciaba al susodicho tocando una guitarra, en otra aparecía acompañado de dos niñas pequeñas, "hermanitas de Ichigo" decía; en otra aparecía con un tipo que le superaba en altura y de piel morena, "Ichigo y Sado-kun" y en la última, que solo eran pequeñas y diminutas fotos ordenadas en una secuencia: en la primera aparecía Kurosaki mirando seriamente hacia delante, en la siguiente alguien se atravesaba, era Rukia; después Rukia miraba hacia el frente con expresión sorprendida, en la otra Kurosaki la trataba de echar de la casilla mientras ella empujaba su cara hacia otro lado; en la siguiente ambos forcejeaban enojados, Rukia estaba sentada sobre él y en la ultima ambos habían dejado de combatir y se miraban intensamente.

Si, él reconocía ese tipo de miradas, las había recibido y dado solo a una persona: Hisana.

Aunque habían pasado muchos años, a él le parecía como si hubiese sido ayer, cuando aun vivía y era la única que lo apoyaba en las sombras, siempre esperándolo, acogiéndolo, enseñándole a amar y a ver la vida sin las ataduras que implicaba ser un Kuchiki.

Se habían amado con una intensidad que auguraba un fatal desenlace, pero estaban ciegos, especialmente él. Todo el mundo le decía que era una criatura frágil y que no duraría mucho, que era un ángel y como tal solo pasaban por la vida como una brisa y se iban sin dejar rastro.

No se que hacer, Hisana, realmente no se que hacer – le decía al cuadro que tenia de ella. Solo con su retrato se sinceraba. Para el resto del mundo el seguiría siendo el hombre inmutable y solemne pero solo ante ella, ante su recuerdo, el era y se sentía débil.

La afirmación de Kurotsochi había comenzado a dar vueltas en su cabeza.

¿Y qué tal si realmente Rukia estaba en cinta de aquel humano? Miraba la foto de ambos, miro el vestido, recordó sus lágrimas... no, no podía ser posible. Aunque el se reconocía un hermano mayor poco afectuoso, sabia a la perfección como era Rukia y le daba la razón a Renji de dudar sobre las afirmaciones del loco capitán del decimo segundo escuadrón...

Rukia embarazada.

Era una extraña imagen. Si que era una extraña imagen: mientras Hisana fue enfermiza y débil y gracias a eso fue incapaz de darle un hijo, Rukia, fuerte y temperamental, llena de vida podría albergar en su vientre el fruto de su unión con aquel humano...

Cuando la trajo de vuelta ella lloraba. A pesar de la lluvia que mojaba su rostro, él sabía a la perfección que se estaba desasiendo en llanto, como aquella vez con Shiba Kaien.

Pero algo le decía que tal vez nunca se lo demostraría abiertamente, en estos pocos años había aprendido a ser una Kuchiki mejor que él: fría, inmutable e inalcanzable. Como ella misma se los había dejado en claro a los innumerables pretendientes que llegaban a pedirle su mano.

Como siempre había sido.

Desde la primera vez que la vio, mientras recorría la academia shinigami.

Caminaba por los pasillos reclutando u observando a posibles postulantes para su escuadrón, aun era un teniente, pero aquella vez, él iba con el distintivo y permiso que le daba ser de la aristocracia. Muchos al verlo agachaban la cabeza en señal de respeto y temor, sabían quien era y le temían, pero su búsqueda se vio detenida cuando llego al pasillo de los novatos: a medio trayecto su vista se vio irremediablemente unida a su menuda figura, estaba de perfil, observando las afueras por el gran ventanal. Su corazón se detuvo y sus acompañantes se preocuparan por su salud de inmediato y de su boca salió un solo nombre: Hisana

Pero en el momento en que Rukia se giro, supo de inmediato que no lo era: sus ojos eran de un increíble color violeta y su mirada era endurecida, pero a pesar de eso era idéntica. Takamura supo de inmediato el porque de su shock y le advirtió: "es idéntica, pero mire a sus ojos..." y vio a aquellos extraños orbes y supo que ella era la hermana perdida de su difunta esposa. Rukia había dejado de mirar por la ventana y ahora los observaba con el rostro inexpresivo y paso por su lado sin siquiera mostrar una pizca de respeto, como si ellos hubieran sido parte de la decoración u otros alumnos.

Se vio envuelto, muy a su pesar, en un torbellino de emociones: ella era idéntica a Hisana pero solo en apariencia, su pequeño y menudo cuerpo destilaba altivez, seriedad, frialdad y porque no decirlo, una pizca de masculinidad. A ella le sobraba lo que le faltaba a su amada y viceversa.

Decidió entonces hacer todo lo posible para averiguar todo de ella, con sus profesores e instructores. Supo que se llamaba Rukia y se apellidaba Higurashi, había vivido hasta los 5 años con una ancianita del mismo apellido que la había recogido desde que había nacido, posiblemente desde que Hisana la abandonara, después había vivido hasta antes de entrar a la academia en el distrito 78 de Inuzuri del Rukongai. ¿Del 78?, pero si ese era un antro de perdición, ¿quién podría sobrevivir a eso?, penso. Pero ella lo había hecho. Supo también que le iba muy bien en la academia y que resaltaba por sus notas en kidoh y que el único amigo conocido era un tal Abarai Renji, también supo por investigaciones externas que era una de las muchachas que solía declinar las invitaciones y avances masculinos, que tenia una legión de admiradores y que la llamaban la princesa del Rukongai, por lo distante y fría que se mostraba con la mayoría de las personas.

Desde aquella primera vez que la vio se dedico a observarla desde lejos, ver sus acciones y como se comportaba y cada vez coincidía más con Takamura: ella no era Hisana. Que más prueba que la que tuvo un día: él la observaba desde lejos mientras ella avanzaba por los jardines del instituto con sus libros en los brazos. Un trió de muchachos le salió al paso mientras uno de ellos parecía hablar o monologar con ella, Rukia no parecía hacerle caso. La estaban abordando, estuvo a punto de intervenir pero desistió ante las palabras de Takamura. Siguió observándola y vio como esta les negaba con la cabeza y pasaba por en medio del trío, pero uno de ellos la tomo del brazo imposibilitándole la huida... en un momento imperceptible se había desecho de sus tres captores, a uno tirándole los libro por la cara y propinándole una patada, al otro usando un kidoh de atadura y al tercero con una llave y lanzando por sobre ella. Recogió sus textos de estudios y partió acomodándose su uniforme.

Ahí fue cuando supo que ella debía ser su hermana, que debía ser adoptada, quería que el temple que poseía estuviera en la sangre de los Kuchiki y envidiaba internamente que ella si lo poseyera y él no.

Pero aquello parecía tan lejano, como si hubiera sido hecho en otra vida.

¿Que vida habría llevado estando en el mundo mortal, Rukia? La duda lo carcomía. Pero si había algo de lo que él se enorgullecía era su capacidad de seguir adelante cualquier meta o plan. Y era así como, hasta el final, se haría cargo de que las leyes se cumplieran... tenía una promesa y la cumpliría, aunque todo su mundo, interior o exterior se viniera abajo...

Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de su letargo, era Renji, aunque no se había anunciado sabia que era su teniente.

**- Adelante**

**- Capitán, la capitana Unohana esta aquí**

**- Hazla pasar.**

**- Si capitán**

**- Buenas tardes capitán Kuchiki.**

**- Buenas tardes, tome asiento – la serena mujer asintió y procedió a sentarse – no le importara si le pido que vaya al grano ¿no?**

**- Por supuesto capitán kuchiki – silencio por parte de ambos, hasta que fue ella la que continuo – ya acabe con la revisión de Rukia-chan...**

**- ¿Y?**

**- Puede estar tranquilo, Rukia-chan no esta en cinta, sigue tan casta y pura como cuando se fue, pero...**

**- ¿Pero?**

**- Siento un extraño desequilibrio en su energía espiritual, si es verdad lo que me conto, que le cedió todos sus poderes aquel humano llamado Kurosaki Ichigo, no tendría que estar fluctuando tanto, puedo revisarla mas si Usted así lo quiere.**

**- Así esta bien**

**- ¿Esta seguro? Es la salud de su hermana…**

**- Desde que decidió revelarse y manchar el honor de nuestra familia ya no tiene ninguna relación conmigo.**

**- Como quiera.**

Vio como salía de su oficina y relajo su postura recargándose en su silla.

Por fin había aclarado sus dudas, ya "nada" ni nadie lo detendría a la hora de limpiar el honor de su familia.

Si era esa su decisión, ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se resistía a obedecer, porque sentía que su razón se perdía irremediablemente en el vacío de la culpa?

**- Perdóname Hisana, te he fallado…**

* * *

Nota autora: hola y gracias por leer, especialmente aquellos que me dejaron reviews desde el capitulo 1, por ejemplo: Shirafune, sango_pame, H!kr! €vns, Estagirita, jessy moon 15, monalesa25, YuyuKawai, Priss, Naruko (aunque solo hayas entrado pa hacer propaganda XD bromita…), akitha y (gracias, eres lo máximo y lo sabes)

Bueno, ya vamos por el capitulo 5 y de seguro ya leyeron los otros, pero ya me saldrá mas adelante otro de Ichigo y Rukia, que en mi idea original, iban hacer los únicos protas de este fic, pero bueno, así como va la cosa capaz que me salga un chap hasta de Yamamoto (puuuuuaaajj!!!!) es broma XD.

Gracias por todo y nos leemos.


End file.
